Battery polarity identification circuits are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,143 is directed toward an automatic battery polarity identification circuit having a first electroplate and a second electroplate adapted for receiving two opposite ends of a battery. The circuit further comprises a capacitor having a first end and a second end, and at least one relay, each of the at least one relay having a coil, the coil having a first end connected to the first end of the capacitor and a second end, a second fixed contact and a third fixed contact connected between the first electroplate and the second end of the coil, the first fixed contact and a fourth fixed contact connected to the second electrode.